


when you walk away

by dylpickles (dalynjamaica)



Series: naruto series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylpickles
Summary: kakashi's unable to end things with obito, even though he knows that the raven-haired boy doesn't feel the same but he's begging obito to let him down easy. let's take a trip to see how this relationship begins and possibly or probably ends between the two of them.





	1. "cut me open, take my heart."

how did we end up like this, obito like where did the love go?


	2. "so we'll never be apart"

i honestly don't know kakashi, but i have a feeling it died the night you slept with her.


	3. "don't you let it go to waste"

i already apologized to you for that night obito so what else do i have to do just so you can forgive me.


	4. "such a sentimental love, in a cynical world"

it doesn't matter how many times you apologize for it or how many times i tried to forgive you and forget it even happened but i can't bakashi.


	5. "my feelings get the best of me (uh-huh, uh-huh)"

i understand what you mean obito but how can we make this work between us if you won't move on from the ONE mistake i've ever made in the five years we've been together.


	6. "i messed it up before, so i'm almost pretty sure."

you know what i have a better idea. instead of trying to make this work let's end the relationship right here right now.


	7. "my karma got the best of me (uh-huh, uh-huh)"

so you're willing to throw away five years together in a snap of your finger like thanos did half of the avengers in infinity war.


	8. "i'm bad at letting go."

yes. yes, i am willing to do that. wanna know why kakashi.


	9. "won't you let me down easy?"

tell me why obito.


	10. "i can't let you go, so."

like they always say, "once a cheater, always a cheater." i just don't trust you anymore.


	11. "when you walk away."

whatever you say, obito. whatever you say, obi. just remember one thing sweetheart; if you're willing to end our five-year relationship over one mistake then who's to say what your next partner would do.


	12. "cut me open, take my heart."

i know the difference between you and my next partner.


	13. "so we'll never be apart."

what's the difference between your next partner and i, obito. please enlighten me.


	14. "don't you let it go to waste."

the difference is simple. i'll kill them if they ever think about cheating on me.


	15. "when you walk away."

obito, i've known you since i was five. you wouldn't kill a thing.


	16. "i can feel it in my bones, you don't love me anymore."

yeah, five-year-old obito probably wouldn't kill a thing but who's to say what i would and wouldn't do now besides hm i don't know me.


	17. "make it worth all of the pain."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi decides to text kotetsu, the only peacemaker in his group of friends.
> 
> scarecrow is kakashi's name in kotetsu's phone meanwhile hedgehog is kotetsu's name in kakashi's phone

_**scarecrow**:_

yo, kotetsu.

_**hedgehog:**_

what hatake.

_ **scarecrow:** _

i need your help with something dude.

_ **hedgehog:** _

no cause the last time i had helped you with something

izumo didn't speak to me for a week.

**_scarecrow:_**

i already apologized to izumo

on your behalf for that. 

_ **hedgehog:** _

doesn't matter. 'zumo said to no longer butt into whatever issues

you and obito got going on between yall.

_ **scarecrow: ** _

i understand that but it was either i ask for your 

help about this or ask tobirama. 

** _hedgehog:_ **

now, why on kami's green earth would you ask tobirama's

old stubborn ass for relationship help. 

_ **scarecrow:** _

cause he has to be doing something 

right if kagami still hasn't left his 

stubborn ass yet. 

_ **hedgehog:** _

you got a point with that but to be completely honest with

you kakashi i think it's time to end things with obito. 

_**scarecrow:**_

you're the second person to say that

like why would i throw away five precious years? 

** _hedgehog: _ **

let me guess obito was the first person to say 

y'all needed to end things.

**_scarecrow:_**

yes, he was the first to say 

it. 

** _hedgehog:_ **

i mean didn't you cheat on him 

how many times in the past five years. 

** _scarecrow: _ **

i only cheated once ever 

sincewe started dating.

**_hedgehog_: **

like they always say once

a cheater. always will be one.

** _scarecrow: _ **

you know what. i'll

ask tobirama for help. 

** _hedgehog:_ **

he'll just say the same shit 

imma tell you dumbass.

_ **scarecrow:** _

never mind. thanks 

for nothing kotetsu. 

_ **hedgehog:** _

no problemo hatake.glad i was

able to help. 


	18. "when you walk away, yeah."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obito decides to text kagami, the only peacemaker in his group of friends and who is also his older cousin.

obi tobi:

hey kagami. got a sec 

origami:

yeah obito, what's up.

obi tobi:

i kinda sorta wanna end my relationship.

origami:

you're only saying that just because he cheated. 

obi tobi:

so what.

origami:

from what i heard from izumo, he only cheated once so

why end a five-year relationship because of that. 

obi tobi:

because i'm afraid that he'll just 

cheat on me over and over again.

origami:

did he apologize to you after the first time he cheated?

obi tobi:

yeah, he did.

origami:

so i don't see the problem here obito.

obi tobi:

you already know that i don't have the luxury of being 

good looking like you, itachi or cousin fugaku 

or even great uncle madara in his prime. 

origami:

obito, how many times do i have to tell you this; 

kakashi only fell for you because of your personality not looks.

obi tobi:

i get that but still, those insecurities 

only came back because of him cheating.

origami:

i love you obito, i do but have you ever 

bothered to see a therapist so you can talk about this.

obi tobi:

i thought about it 

but i never fell through with it.

origami:

then go, cause i did like you 

see how well i'm doing in my life.

obi tobi:

you're dating tobirama

motherfucking senju, ofc 

you'll need therapy kagami.

origami:

tobirama is not that bad once you 

get to know him, he's a total sweetheart.

obi tobi:

sweetheart where. he's constantly side-eyeing

me every time izumo & i come to visit you. 

origami:

he's not used to seeing you around. just give him some 

time and you'll see he's very friendly. 

obi tobi: 

i'll take your word for it and 

i'll try my best to make an appointment. 


	19. "i've been dreaming like a fool, in a nightmare of a world."

are you sure that you actually want to end this obito?


	20. "it's bringing out the worst in me (uh-huh, uh-huh)"

yeah, i'm sure that i want us to end, kakashi. so can you please stop fucking asking the same thing over & over.


	21. shook me to the core, my optimism floored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi decides to text naruto, his little foster brother to see how he's doing.
> 
> scarecrow is kakashi and mini yellow flash is naruto 

_**scarecrow**:_

yo naruto.

_ **mini yellow flash:** _

yeah kakashi.

_ **scarecrow:** _

how's school going so far.

_ **mini yellow flash:** _

it's pretty cool. not really understanding everything

but i got sasuke to help me out with that. 

** _scarecrow:_ **

are you sure you're asking 

for help and not stare at him?

_ **mini yellow flash:** _

i plead the fifth. 

_ **scarecrow:** _

naruto.

** _mini yellow flash:_ **

sorry, sorry. 

_ **scarecrow:** _

unless you're gonna confess to him 

then stop staring at him.

_ **mini yellow flash:** _

i want to but it's hard to find the right

words to say.

_ **scarecrow:** _

how hard is it to tell him that 

you wanna dick him down. 

** _mini yellow flash:_ **

it is very, very hard. 

** _scarecrow:_ **

explain it to me.

** _mini yellow flash:_ **

every time i want to tell him i get tongue-tied and

besides, i don't even think he likes me that way anyway. 

** _scarecrow:_ **

you'll never know unless you do

two things that'll get his attention.

** _mini yellow flash:_ **

what two things do i need to do?

** _scarecrow:_ **

either write him a note explaining everything

or flirt with someone to make him jealous. 

** _mini yellow flash:_ **

i'll try the note thing first and i'll 

let you know how it goes okay kakashi. 

** _scarecrow:_ **

i wanna see the note before 

you leave in his locker cause i know you, you baka.

_ **mini yellow flash:** _

okay, i'll bring it with me the next time

i'll stop by and see pakkun & the rest of your dogs. 

**author's note; even though i ship kakashi and naruto together, i ship kakashi preferably more with might guy, iruka, obito & captain yamato even zabuza but i enjoy my kakashi crack ships as well. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late upload, been busy watching naruto & naruto shippuden all over again & getting into new animes such as my new favorite one death parade.


	22. my karma got the worst of me (uh-huh, uh-huh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let the conversation between a crybaby and emo begin 😂😂
> 
> crybaby - obito | emo of konoha - sasuke

**crybaby:**

**hey sasuke. **

**emo of konoha** **:**

**what crybaby. i'm busy also **

**who gave you my number in the first place.**

**crybaby:**

**how's everything going at school and ** **i ** **think **

**it was your mom who gave it to me in the first place.**

**emo of konoha** **:**

**you're only asking that cause kakashi cheated and**

**now you're looking for a way out.**

**crybaby:**

**no, i only asked because you're**

**hard to reach out to sometimes.  
**

**emo of konoha** **:**

**nah from what itachi and shisui **

**were talking about ** **i'm definitely right.**

**crybaby:**

**nah they're wrong.**

**emo of konoha** **:**

**obito you suck at lying. **

**crybaby**

**no, i don't.**

**emo of konoha** **:**

** obito all you do is bitch and **

**whine about your & kakashi's relationship.**

**crybaby:**

**no, i don't always whine about my **

**relationship thank you very much.**

**emo of konoha** **:**

**yeah, you do why do you think almost everybody**

**calls you the damn crybaby of the family.**

**crybaby:**

**why haven't i disowned this family yet is **

**beyond me, cause yall mean for no reason.**

**emo of konoha** **:**

**i ask my dad every time why we haven't **

**disowned you yet due to your constant complaining** **.**

**crybaby:**

**you know you love me sasuke, **

**don't deny it.**

**emo of konoha** **:**

**he said you know you love me. i tell him not really cause **

**i only love me, myself and i so i'm not really sorry.**

**crybaby:**

**i really don't know what naruto **

**sees in you, you goddamn emo.**

**emo of konoha** **:**

**i'm trying to figure out the same thing about **

**kakashi when it comes to you, you irritating ass crybaby.**

**crybaby:**

**....... **

**emo of konoha** **:**

**hn** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note; i've been struggling between this book and writing my naruto series info book also my other info series book called heartbreak, cigarettes & letters so there's a very high possibility that i might leave this book unfinished for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> based on when you walk away by five seconds of summer from their 2018 album youngblood. 
> 
> also one sentence per chapter


End file.
